Factor 125
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: A Remus no se lo ve nada bien… No pasó algo que pensó que pasaría, ¿será que acaso PASÓ algo que no esperaba que pasara? Ambientado en la época de los Merodeadores, protagonizado por Moony y escrito por la Licenciada de Lira: Qué más podés pedir? XD


**Agrade-Si-Miento: **

A JK, creadora de todo este mundo, fuente inagotable de inspiración.

A Clara, reencarnación de Francesca.

Y si hablo de Clara, les agradezco a mis viejos.

A Viki, mi hermana, la primera en leer y quien me ayudó con el título.

A Alex Black Bird, en representación de todos aquellos que me animan y me piden que siga escribiendo.

A Ariel Magdur, en representación de todos aquellos que me tienen entre sus favoritos y alertas.

A todos los que leen y dejan reviews.

A A.T. mi ginec… el que me da la wolfbane.

Y al pobre Moony que debe odiarme con todo lo que lo hago padecer en mis fics ñ,ñU…

**Notas y consideraciones: **

1. Saqué de mis publicaciones _A furry Little Problem_; Como me quedó muy corto voy a hacerle unas modificaciones y volveré a subirlo como oneshot cuando esté listo. Pero como sabía que por la ley de alquimia de intercambio tenía que poner algo a cambio, subo esta en su lugar X).

2. Este es un oneshot y lo seguirá siendo (a menos que me vuelva a explotar un caldero cerca y cambie de opinión, pero no creo, acá termina). Para el que no sepa que es un oneshot, esto es una historia autoconclusiva, que empieza y termina en el mismo capítulo.

3. Todavía no estoy segura de considerar este un fic SLASH o no. Para mi criterio, no. Pero puede haber quien piense que sí… Este sitio me obliga a advertirles de todos modos, así que no me quisiera equivocar. Igual les aseguro que mis personajes (mi _versión_ de los personajes de Rowling, para ser mucho más exacta) en este fic son de muy santo corazón e inocentes intenciones. Igual que la autora X). Por lo tanto no van a encontrar en las próximas líneas desnudos obscenos ni detalles escabrosos. …Ey¿por qué se van? Í , Ì

**Factor 125**

James pensó que era su día de suerte, que había valido la pena levantarse temprano un sábado sólo para encontrarla ahí en la lechucería, con su cabello de fuego brillando bajo los primeros rayos de sol.

- Buenos días Evans, qué sorpresa. ¿Estás mandando correspondencia?

¡Qué pregunta tan obvia, los dos en silencio coincidieron en que era un estúpido.

- ¡Qué bueno encontrarte aquí sola!

- ¿Y por qué?

- Bueno… Porque hace ya muchos años que nos conocemos y nunca tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar. Me gustaría que nos conozcamos mejor…

- Tienes a tus amigos para charlar todo lo que quieras. ¿Por qué no están contigo ahora?

- Bueno, jeje. Yo fui el primero en levantarse, ellos siguen durmiendo. Estuvimos castigados hasta la madrugada. Los profesores a veces son injustos con nosotros ¿sabes?

Ahí estaba él otra vez, pensó Lily, haciéndose el gusano miserable para darle lástima, para ganarse su simpatía. Y lo peor de todo… es que a veces funcionaba…

- Qué pena –respondió sin sentirlo realmente.- Ustedes son realmente inseparables. Qué lindo tener amigos así.

- Más que amigos son como mis hermanos. –respondió ensoñadoramente descansando la mejilla sobre su mano en el alfeizar de la ventana sin vidrios de la lechucería. –Yo soy hijo único, no tengo hermanos. Cuando era niño me sentía muy solo…

¿Por qué le estaba contando eso? Ese chico que no podía evitar hacer payasadas todo el tiempo hasta se veía tierno ahí hablándole de su infancia. Era lindo chico, lástima que siempre lo arruinaba haciendo alguna idiotez.

- Qué triste. –esta vez sí lo sentía- No tenías a nadie para jugar.

- Sí, te lo confieso, eso me molestaba cuando era chico. Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es otra cosa… Soy el último Potter, la línea familiar acaba conmigo.

Lily lo olía, o lo presentía. La calma antes del huracán, Potter estaba a punto de decir algo para arruinarlo todo…

- ¡LILY DAME UN HIJO! –gritó lanzándose sobre ella con un abrazo.

Un rato más tarde James se reunió con los demás en el Gran Salón para el desayuno. Malhumorado, se sentó al lado de Remus y vio que en frente de él Peter y Sirius se codeaban.

- ¿Te encontraste con Evans esta mañana?- preguntó entre risas Peter fingiendo interés.

- Ya sé: decidiste que la mano de Evans es taaaan linda que te la tatuaste en la cara. – rió Sirius.

- Yaa, cállense. –dijo James que no se sentía de humor para bromas. -¿Y a éste qué le pasa? – Preguntó por Remus, al que las manos le temblaban tanto que no había podido probar ni un bocado hasta el momento.

No sólo temblaba de arriba a bajo, sino que además se le estaba cayendo el pelo y ostentaba en la cara un poco saludable color verdoso.

- No sabemos; no ha querido abrir la boca en toda la mañana. –dijo Sirius. Remus se tapó la boca con las dos manos y salió corriendo del Gran Salón.

- …Excepto para correr al baño y vomitar.- completó Peter.

Los Merodeadores estaban terminando la tarea en la biblioteca, cuando Remus decidió que no se sentía muy bien y volvió a la Torre Gryffindor. Sirius lo siguió y lo encontró en el dormitorio.

- Lunático¿te sientes bien? No sé qué te pasa hoy. ¿Te intoxicaste por comer tanto chocolate? Vayamos a la enfermería….

- ¡No! –gritó Remus; no sabría cómo explicar a la enfermera lo que pensaba que le estaba pasando.

- Vamos, no dijiste nada en todo el día. ¿No confías en nosotros para contarnos?

Remus volvió a temblar incontrolablemente; no era que no confiara… pero ¿cómo iba a decirlo?

- Canuto –lo agarró por el frente de la túnica. Su preocupación casi daba miedo- Necesito que me digas algo. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta después de la victoria de Quidditch de Gryffindor sobre Ravenclaw?

- Sí. ¿Qué hay con esa fiesta?

- Bueno, ya sabes que no estoy muy acostumbrado a tomar. Y corrió mucho alcohol en esa fiesta. Después de unas cuantas copas no me acuerdo más nada. ¡Necesito que me digas qué pasó conmigo!

- Oh, sí. Quedaste tumbado en un rincón. –respondió Sirius riéndose.- Completamente desmayado.

El color verde de la cara de Remus daba paso a un rojo de vergüenza (¡él era un prefecto!)

- Aunque después de un rato me diste lástima y te subí al cuarto. –agregó Sirius.

- ¿Y qué más pasó?- a Remus volvía a caérsele el pelo.

- Nada, te tiré en una cama y volví a la fiesta.

- ¡Yo estaba inconsciente e indefenso y tú no más volviste a la fiesta! –gritó histérico. Sirius levantó una ceja.

Remus trató de calmarse y preguntó: - ¿Viste a alguien más subir después de eso?

- Mucha gente… Yo también subí, pero no me acuerdo qué hice, también estaba muy borracho… ¿Pero qué son todas estas preguntas; a dónde quieres llegar?

Remus tembló más fuerte que nunca.

- ¿Te acuerdas de la última salida a Hogsmeade?

- Sí. Aprovechamos que salimos de los terrenos de Hogwarts para poder aparecernos en esa bonita playa del sur.

- Y cuando volvimos…

- … nos la agarramos con Quejicus. –Sirius se sacó una lágrima de risa al recordar eso.

- Hasta que…

- Nos vio McGonagall y nos castigó. – y la sonrisa se le desvaneció.

Remus Lupin comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación con paso nervioso mientras le contaba.

- Pero yo no hice el castigo esa noche… Como había luna llena fui a la Casa de los Gritos. – Lupin hizo una pausa y luego continuó más nervioso que nunca.- Fui a esperar mi metamorfosis… Me preocupé a las diez de la noche, me asusté a las once¡y a las dos de la mañana estaba desesperado! Pero no me transformé.

- Y…

- ¡No entiendes!- gritó desesperado- Esta es la primera vez que me pasa¿por qué este mes no tuve mi transformación habitual? Canuto tengo miedo, _creo que estoy embarazado._

Por un momento parecía que Sirius también quería vomitar, cuando se agarró la panza e infló los mofletes, pero un segundo más tarde estalló en furiosas carcajadas.

- Canuto no te rías. Esto es serio¡Cómo piensas que voy a decírselo a mis padres!

No había caso, el animago había caído de rodillas al piso y rugía de la risa.

- ¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarme a saber qué pasó en esa noche que quedé inconsciente!

Peter y James estaban volviendo de la biblioteca cuando se encontraron con Sirius. Su amigo no podía caminar derecho sin sostenerse de las paredes y estaba doblándose de risa.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Sirius estaba doblado; se reía tanto como para ahogarse. Intentó tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento y poder hablar, pero cuando quiso decir algo volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

- Un hechizo de cosquillas. –dijo Peter.

- _Finiten incantatem!_ – James movió su varita casi aburrido.

- ¡Sigue! Está riéndose de verdad.

Remus se unió a la escena. El color verde de su cara cedía por momentos a un intenso rubor lleno de vergüenza cuando dijo muy tímidamente:

- Necesito preguntarles algo…

Después de un momento en que Remus pareció perder la capacidad de hablar, equitativamente reemplazada por la capacidad de sudar copiosamente hasta hacer un charco en el piso, Sirius decidió darle una mano.

- Muchachos¿alguno de ustedes abusó de Lunático mientras estaba inconsciente? –se ayudó de la pared para pararse derecho.

- ¡NO! –gritaron Peter y James al mismo tiempo.

- ¿O en algún otro momento?

- ¡No! –repitieron.

- Lo que pasa es que Lunático… _¡dice que está embarazado!_ –y diciendo esto volvió a caer al piso donde se quedó contorsionándose de risa.

James miró a Remus - ¿Le estalló un caldero cerca o qué?- preguntó señalando a Sirius.

- No, Canuto dice la verdad: estoy embarazado.

Peter dio una pequeña risa convulsiva y se obligó a permanecer en silencio escuchando lo demás.

- ¡Es que _este mes no_!

- ¿No qué?

- ¡Pasó la luna llena y este mes no me transformé! Eso sólo quiere decir una cosa, Cornamenta: estoy embarazado.

Ahora ya eran dos los animagos rodando de risa en el piso.

- Imposible¡pero cómo vas a estar embarazado! Debe haber alguna explicación – le dijo James a Remus sin hacer caso a los otros dos en el piso. Se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. –Piensa Lunático¿has deseado no transformarte mientras manipulabas algún objeto mágico, algo capaz de concederte ese deseo?

- Siempre deseé no transformarme, pero al final siempre pasaba. Esta vez no, esta vez teníamos un plan, iba a ser divertido… ¡Ay, me dio un antojo¡quiero chocolate!

- No estás embarazado Lunático. No sé qué, pero estoy seguro que hay una explicación racional para esto.

- ¿Desde cuándo en Hogwarts las cosas tienen explicaciones _racionales_? –le recriminó. Luego continuó con un tono muy preocupado. –Había mucha gente en esa fiesta… el padre puede ser cualquiera de Gryffindor.

- No había solamente Gryffindors; también dejamos entrar a los Hufflepuff…

- ¡Qué!

- …Y se colaron algunos Slytherins.

- ¡Jamás! Mi hijo no será un Slytherin!

- _No-estás-embarazado.-_ le repitió haciéndoselo muy claro.

- Cornamenta¿de verdad tu no…? –le preguntó en un susurro.

- No.- respondió tajante.

- …Porque si hubieras sido tú, me quedaría más tranquilo…

- No. –repitió.

Con risas, preocupaciones o escepticismo, los merodeadores guardaron el secreto entre ellos. Remus se sentía un poco más aliviado de haber podido contárselo a alguien, pero sus nervios y preocupaciones no habían desaparecido.

Los chicos no sabían mucho de embarazos o pruebas de embarazos, así que decidieron preguntarle a las chicas. James se agarró con fuerza de esta excusa para ir a hablar con Lily una noche, después de la cena, en la Sala Común. Al poco rato volvió con sus amigos, otra vez con los cinco dedos de Evans marcados sobre su cara.

- No sé qué le pasa; solamente le pregunté cuándo fue la fecha de su último período…

Finalmente la situación resultó superadora para Remus y fue a hablar con el Director.

Para su sorpresa y alivio, este no se rió. En cambio, lo mandó a la enfermería.

Peter, Sirius y James fueron a visitarlo una tarde después de clases.

- Toma.- dijo Sirius dándole un ramo de rosas que acababa de conjurar de la nada. Él y Peter rompieron a reír de nuevo. Remus los miró con malhumor pero no dijo nada, porque el Director acababa de salir de la oficina de la enfermera.

Peter se quedó quieto, haciéndose el niño bueno, y Sirius, al que el "niño bueno" no le salía ni fingiendo, se tapó con fuerza la boca para evitar reírse y se quedó sentado en una cama cercana.

- He estado hablando con la enfermera –dijo Dumbledore acercándose- y me veo en la obligación de decirle, Señor Lupin, que usted _no_ está embarazado. La semana pasada el celador Filtch confiscó este objeto –les mostró una botellita plástica- ¿lo reconoce?

Claro que lo reconocía. La semana anterior, cuando todo había empezado, habían aprovechado la salida a Hogsmeade para escapar a un día de playa. Para que no notaran muy obvio que volvían del pueblo con un bronceado inusual, habían usado mucho protector solar.

- Curiosamente, como los alumnos de Hogwarts con siete años de Astronomía bien saben –continuó Dumbledore sin esperar su respuesta-, la luna no tiene luz propia, sino que refleja la luz del sol. Aparentemente, este protector solar factor 125 lo protegió a su vez de la luz de la luna llena, evitando su transformación.

- Pero… ¿y tanto vómito? –preguntó Remus. El director lo pensó un poco.

- Supongo… que sentía asco de pensar que podía estar embarazado de alguno de sus amigos.

- ¿Y los antojos de chocolate?

- ¡Siempre se te antoja chocolate! –dijo James.

- ¿Más tranquilo ahora? –preguntó el Director.

- Sí… - contestó débilmente. También le daba lástima.

- Siendo así, y aclarada ya la cuestión, no veo por qué tenga que quedarse aquí. Puede volver con sus amigos.

- Sí. Gracias Señor.

Remus se levantó y salió junto a los demás. Agarró el ramo de rosas y le pegó con él a Sirius en la cabeza, que, aunque seguía tapándose la boca con fuerza, amenazaba con echarse a reír en cualquier momento.

- Al final tenías razón. –le dijo tímidamente a James.

- Vele el lado positivo: ahora ya sabes cómo evitar transformarte cada mes.

- ¡QUÉE! Están locos? –Remus detuvo su marcha y los otros tres lo miraron. -¿Saben, me asusté mucho. Cuando creí que iba a tener un bebé pensé que ya no iba a poder andar con ustedes por ahí, pensé que era el fin de mi libertad. Pienso usar todas las transformaciones que me quedan para que salgamos por ahí a divertirnos.

- ¡Así se habla! –James le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Un trecho más adelante…

- ¿Sabes, si realmente hubiera estado embarazado, de verdad que me hubiese tranquilizado que seas tú. –le susurró- Canuto parece un padre muy irresponsable, además de infiel. Y Colagusano no es muy agraciado que digamos, pobre…

James le sonrió.

- Si cuando cumplo ciento veinte Evans no me da un hijo, te lo pediré a ti. –y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Y no puedo terminar esta historia sin antes contarles que Albus Dumbledore ganó mucho oro patentando el protector solar factor 125 como un ungüento mágico para los hombres lobo (claro que no puso que era sólo protector solar, dijo que era el treceavo uso de la sangre de dragón), y el muy rata no le pasó ni un knut a Lupin. Fin. :P


End file.
